<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the rest of eternity with you by academmia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734098">the rest of eternity with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/academmia/pseuds/academmia'>academmia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, Implied abuse, M/M, roman is drunk, they're in love you guys awwww</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/academmia/pseuds/academmia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you.” “Tell me that when you’re sober.” With Prinxiety maybe? idk i just rly love this prompt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the rest of eternity with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Virge,” </p><p>“Hey Roman,” Virgil said, frowning at the way Roman’s voice slurred, “Everything ok?” </p><p>“I think dogs should vote!” Roman yelled, and Virgil flinched back from his phone. </p><p>Yeah, his boyfriend was definitely drunk </p><p>“Oh really?”</p><p>“Yep. Dogs are nice. They don’t lock me in closets, they’re so great.” </p><p>Virgil’s frown deepend, even when drunk off his ass, Roman’s voice still sounded heavy. </p><p>“You’re right, dogs are pretty great Ro,” </p><p>The sound of stumbling came through over the phone. </p><p>“If I did something bad, would you lock me in a closet?” </p><p>“No,” Virgil said, keeping his voice steady despite being close to tears, “Nothing you could ever do would make me lock you in a closet,” </p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Virgil said softly, “I promise,” </p><p>“I love you,” Roman whispered.</p><p>“Tell me that when you’re sober.” </p><p>“Oh I will. I’m gonna tell you it every single day until you get very annoyed by me and want to go hang out with a dog instead. Because you’re warm and soft and you smell really, really good. And your hoodies make me feel more safe. I wanna be old and wrinkly and bitch about bingo with you Virgil,” </p><p>“That sounds amazing Ro,” Virgil said. An eternity with Roman wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>